Speak
by ChosenOne13
Summary: Nina Martin doesn't speak. To anything or anyone but when she meets a few certain people, will they get her to actually speak?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was just something that popped into my mind when I saw something about the movie/book called Speak and this is nothing like that except Nina just doesn't speak to anyone or pretty much at all unless some certain people change that... Read it and review if you like **

**Intro ("Written" not told by Nina)**

**Life is damaging.**

Elaborate on that sentence. You're probably wondering why I would say something like that? Well if you knew who I was you'd probably understand. And if you're expecting me to tell you why then don't keep your hopes up. There are things people just keep to themselves alright? Don't hassle me! You still ask me? Well I won't speak. Not that I'm being stubborn but seriously, I. Don't. Speak. I choose not to after everything that has gone on in my life. I just find it easier to get through with instead of putting all your trust and secrets into someone and have it be ruined. It's happened way too many times and now I don't trust anyone or speak at all. Okay, so you must be thinking: What the hell is wrong with this chick? To explain I use one word,

Everything.

Simply, you won't get me to talk or trust you and that's final. I will write this down though,

**My name is Nina Martin.**

That is all you will ever get out of me. Not a word, peep, or sound. Just my name and a hint of secrecy.

Will update shortly please review and if you have any ideas to go along with my story that I might use please PM or add in a review I know it's short but I just wanted an intro to get you guys interested


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was just something that popped into my mind when I saw something about the movie/book called Speak and this is nothing like that except Nina just doesn't speak to anyone or pretty much at all unless some certain people change that... Read it and review if you like **

**Intro ("Written" not told by Nina)**

**Life is damaging.**

Elaborate on that sentence. You're probably wondering why I would say something like that? Well if you knew who I was you'd probably understand. And if you're expecting me to tell you why then don't keep your hopes up. There are things people just keep to themselves alright? Don't hassle me! You still ask me? Well I won't speak. Not that I'm being stubborn but seriously, I. Don't. Speak. I choose not to after everything that has gone on in my life. I just find it easier to get through with instead of putting all your trust and secrets into someone and have it be ruined. It's happened way too many times and now I don't trust anyone or speak at all. Okay, so you must be thinking: What the hell is wrong with this chick? To explain I use one word,

Everything.

Simply, you won't get me to talk or trust you and that's final. I will write this down though,

**My name is Nina Martin.**

That is all you will ever get out of me. Not a word, peep, or sound. Just my name and a hint of secrecy.

Will update shortly please review and if you have any ideas to go along with my story that I might use please PM or add in a review I know it's short but I just wanted an intro to get you guys interested

**Chapter One: New School…New People…**

Great I'm about to step out of this horrible yellow making me claustrophobic taxi cab and into another new school. I was kicked out of the last one because I drove the teachers crazy by not speaking. I didn't always use to be like this but know I am and if they couldn't handle me well that's their problem. There's only one problem of going to a new place across the world, people. Not school, I'm an honor student and stuff so that's not a problem but I HATE PEOPLE! They drive me insane trying to get me to talk and stuff. Plus they're always trying to go through your personal stuff and like destroy you from underneath. I've seen mean girls a bunch of times and I think I know what I'm talking about. So far this is like my actually I lost count of which number school this is but Gran claims that since it's a boarding school it'll be different. Sometimes I wish Gran wouldn't speak either. Nothing is ever different no matter what school you go to. There's always the stuck up girl/boy, the athletic one, the one who couldn't care less about the world around themselves, the one who just doesn't care about anything, the one that thinks they're better than everyone else, the super smart one always studying, the bookworm, you know what you get my point and if any of these seem similar to another well you'll see that there are differences in all of them. Anyways, the taxi comes to a stop and I jump out of it, not literally dummies. **A/N: In this story Nina will seem to talk to you as if you are a dumb person sometimes so don't take offence. **I grab my suitcase and check my papers to see where I'm supposed to go. The house of Anubis? What kind of house has a name or that kind of a name? People are so strange sometimes. (Yeah I know I'm a hypocrite but whatever…) I walk through the path in the grass until I find a creepy looking house built in like the whatever hundreds. I take my suitcase and walk up the porch steps and the door suddenly opens. See I told you it was creepy. I just walk inside anyways and I can hear talking coming from inside another room. I knock on the walls inside to get someone's attention. It does just that and I somehow find myself crowded around by another teenagers and a cheery looking adult.

"Hi I'm Trudy, I'll be your house mother you can come to me for any help or questions you have. Oh by the way you will be rooming with Amber over there," She said kind of fastly pointing to a blonde kind of clueless looking girl, "I'll be in the kitchen making supper if you need me," She finished scurrying around leaving me with a bunch of students around me.

"Don't you talk?" A gothic girl asked me kind of rudely. I shook my head. I could see some of the teenagers eyes kind of bulge out at me as if they didn't believe me, "I don't believe that," She continued. I stayed quiet looking away.

"Patricia she might be voiceless!" Another girl shrieked. I looked around it came from a concerned girl who looked studious and innocent. Oh great that means a goody two shoes to hang around me.

"Oh, sorry newbie," The girl named Patricia said to me. I nodded slowly. To be honest I really didn't want to be around her anymore… she might just make me shout at her soon enough. Then a boy stepped forwards towards me, he was cute with his brown eyes and hair and his friendly look on his face maybe I'll hang around him instead.

"Hi I'm Fabian, that's Patricia who you've already kind of met and right by her side is Joy, over there is Amber, next to her is Mara, that's Jerome and Alfie, and lastly next to me is Mick," He said introducing me to each person. I put on a fake smile and waved. Before they could bombard me with questions I took my suitcase and dashed to the kitchen. I tapped the house mother's shoulder and she turned to me.

"Do you need something?" She asked. I pointed to my suitcase, "Oh that's right! Your room is upstairs to the right past the door there and then it's the first door to your left," She replied. I smiled and pretty much ran through the others still by the staircase and went up to the room I was sharing with the clueless girl. There was an empty bed in the room and I sat down in it putting my suitcase down. First day and already going nuts, with like eight other people in this house how am I going to survive? I hope this goes better then I hope at this point.


End file.
